


Press up= to see your pairing meet, press down= to see someone dance, and press all your keys= if you want to see your pairing be complete dorks while falling in love

by booksandanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Blind lead singer!Akaashi, Business man! Daiichi, Dance promoter! Yamaguchi, Dancer! Bokuto, Dancer! Tsukishima, Dancer!Nishinoya, Getting to Know Each Other, I Tried, Librarian!Asahi, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Presentator/Dancer! Sugawara, bars for the first chapter, dancer! Hinata, except kenma dancing, nothing happens, violinist! Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>(Waiting in the car, Waiting for the right time)</p><p>"Huh. Well, Kenma, since you're so observant, I'd like to see how you are on the dance floor now." Kuroo said, masking his surprise with a smirk.<br/>Kenma just rolled his eyes; whether because of the use of his first name, or because of Kuroo's obvious attempts to change the conversation, Kuroo wasn't sure.<br/>"Fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready, Set, Dance!

**Author's Note:**

> This song fic was inspired by this sick beat: http://8tracks.com/grosscats/press-to-start  
> The lyrics scattered around this is Midnight City by M83; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPbNW904VFE  
> The song Kenma dances to is Lost and Found by Sick Individuals; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mA2bgPYDYvU... It has some drinking scenes, but nothing underage happens. :) )

Kuroo Tetsurou at 17 years old, is the the guitarist and lead singer of "The Alley Cats," a band made of three other members, one drummer (Taketora Yamamoto), one keyboardist (Morisuke Yaku), and one other guitarist (So Inuoka).  
They're a pretty good band. It helped that they all went to the same school (Nekoma High), and were classmates.

* * *  
The band started because of Kuroo being bored.  
It was a hot day in Japan, and school was especially dragging. When the day was done, Kuroo promised himself that he would never go through that again. But since he couldn't avoid school, he did the next sensible thing: Starting a band.  
Sure, his classmates needed some persuading (and maybe a few bribes here and there, harmless bribes, harmless! Well, Yamamoto wanted some advice on how to get girls, so Kuroo just said that he would be popular if he joined the band; Inuoka wanted to be a guitarist, done; and Yaku... well, he was just worried about how they would balance school and the band, but the promise of studying every weekend at Yaku's favorite restaurant soothed him), and in the end they agreed.

The principal agreed too, after Kuroo's explaining all the details to him.

Who would manage this?  
A friend of his. (One of the most successful managers in the music industry in fact; but that's not important)  
Would this interrupt your studying?  
No, sir, we'd study ever day, but if things get busy, we'll study especially hard on the weekends.

They talked a bit more, then things were settled.  
(If you're wondering why it seemed so easy, don't. Kuroo's just a very persuasive person when he wants to be.)

* * *  
Kuroo contacted Manabu Naoi, and was met with his hurried and impatient voice. "Yes, yes, this is Manabu Naoi, who is this?"  
"Tetsurou-" Kuroo began.  
"Ah, Kuroo! Yeah, what can I do for you?" Manabu asked, voice lighter and friendlier.  
"We were thinking of starting a band, actually." Kuroo said, like they were just talking about the weather.  
"A band? Well, I'm a busy man, but I'll see what I can do for you!"

Three days later, everything was arranged, papers signed, and "The Alley Cats" was made.

* * *  
And now, the band was so successful, that sometimes Kuroo called more days off for everyone as soon as he could, because tours were coming up, records, new songs, and the band needed as much rest as he could give them.

This time, he was wandering along the streets of Tokyo, intent on just relaxing.

(Waiting for a ride in the dark.)

A cab stopped by him and offered him a ride.  
It was dark, Kuroo wasn't surrounded by his friends, he had a jacket and a hat on to not be noticed, so he said yes.

(The night city grows)

The city passed by him in a blur, the lights, the sounds, the tall, tall buildings passing up into the dark night sky.  
Everything seemed louder in the night.

"Where to?" The driver asked.  
"Here." Kuroo said.  
"Here?"  
"Yeah. I want to walk around a bit."  
"well, ok then. Make sure not to get lost or too drunk!"

Kuroo paid him, tipped his cap, and smiled lightly.  
"I won't."

(Drinking in the lounge)

The area he had asked to be dropped off in was populated by bars.  
He didn't plan to get drunk of course, he was too relaxed for that.

(Following the neon signs)

He just walked around, humming under his breath contentedly.

(Waiting for a roar)

Actually, Kuroo was waiting for something. He couldn't yet say what, but something had brought him here. Surely, not beer, he didn't reallly drink it much.

(Looking at the mutating skyline)  
He glanced at the outlines of the buildings, traced with his eyes the edges of the darkening night sky.

(The city is my church, It wraps me in the sparkling twilight)

Kuroo always felt at home in the city. Especially at night. He had always felt more at ease in the night.  
Walking around a bit more, he didn't notice where he was going, too busy looking at the sky, and he bumped into someone.

(Waiting for the right time)

"Ah, sorry!" Kuroo immediately apologized.  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it." A quiet voice answered him.  
Kuroo looked down, and saw a teenage kid, mabe the same age as him with blond hair, and the color black in the middle, (Maybe his natural color before?). He wore a red hoodie zipped up to the middle, black jeans, and white rubber shoes.  
The thing that got to Kuroo most of all though, was his eyes.  
He had cat-like golden eyes, which immediately stared nervously down, as though wishing to avoid eye contact.  
He was calm though, considering that Kuroo was the one that had bumped into him.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking." Kuroo started again.  
"No, really, it's fine. I was walking too fast anyway." the stranger (kid?) said.  
"Oh, where are you headed?" Kuroo asked.

(Waiting for the right time)

"To the "Condition." he mumbled.  
"Why?"  
The kid shifted slightly, probably uncomfortable with Kuroo's questions.  
"I have a dance gig there."he said, voice so low this time, he was practically whispering.  
Kuroo wasn't sure he had heard this kid right. He looked to be so quiet and subdued, and now he had a dance gig at a bar?  
Well, who was he to judge?

(Waiting for the right time)

"Can I come along?" Kuroo asked.  
"Why?"  
Yup, the kid was definitely uncomfortable. He was fidgeting a lot.  
"I want to watch you. You don't seem the type to dance willingly."  
He flinched.  
Kuroo smirked. Bulls eye.  
"It's a long story. You wouldn't be interested." he mumbled.  
"You don't have to tell me. Just let me watch." Kuroo said.  
"Why should I?" he said; but his tone, though defensive, had a hint of whining.  
Kuroo's smirk grew wider.  
"Why not? I won't ask any questions, just let me watch you." he said.  
"I don't-"  
"You don't need to understand. Heck, even I don't understand it much myself. I just have a feeling. And I usually trust my feelings." Kuroo said. He was slightly surprised that he had told the stranger this, because it was true.  
It seemed he noticed it too, because he lifted his head, showing his golden cat eyes once more.  
Kuroo just stared back.  
After some time, the kid nodded reluctantly.  
"Ok. But no questions."  
"What's your name?"  
"I thought you said no questions!"  
"Yeah, the name thing I kinda need to know, because I basically bumped into you, talked a bit, and am now following you into a bar, without knowing your name. So, I think it's kind of reasonable to ask." Kuroo said, shrugging in a completely (not) innocent way.  
A pause.  
Then, "Kozume...Kenma."  
Kuroo's grin grew wider. Finally he had a name to this strange kid.  
"Kenma huh? Well, I'm-"  
"Tetsurou Kuroo. Yeah, you're pretty famous."  
Kuroo blinked in surprise.  
"Actually," Kenma said, pointing at something, "your ID is showing."  
Kuroo glanced down to where his jacket pocket was. In it was his wallet, and his ID sticking out. It probably happened when he had gotten out his wallet to pay the driver. 

(Waiting in the car, Waiting for the right time)

"Huh. Well, Kenma, since you're so observant, I'd like to see how you are on the dance floor now." Kuroo said, masking his surprise with a smirk.  
Kenma just rolled his eyes; whether because of the use of his first name, or because of Kuroo's obvious attempts to change the conversation, Kuroo wasn't sure.  
"Fine."

* * *  
It was only a short walk to "The Condition", an average looking bar, though spacious, with numerous chairs and tables arranged inside, a counter, and a wide space in the middle cleared.  
For the dancers.

"Hey, Kenma!" An energetic looking ball of sunshine called.  
He had on the uniform of one of the staff, and his tag read, "Manager: Hinata Shoyou."  
Kenma flinched. He walked over slowly, looking down at the floor again.  
"Hey, Shoyou." He said.  
"I'm so glad you came! I mean you said you would, but I wasn't really sure." Hinata said, then stopped as he saw Kuroo.  
He grinned even wider if that was possible.  
"You bagged Kuroo Tetsurou? Seriously? Oh man, this is so cool! You came here to watch Kenma dance?" He asked, excitedly.  
Kuroo was surprised that this shorty knew him.  
He glanced down. Nope, no ID in sight. Well, his cover was blown. 

"Yeah. I did." He said, smiling a bit.  
"Great! You just have to, Kenma is such a good dancer! He's really quiet and shy and all, but when he gets down to it, he's so cool!" Shoyo said, bouncing up and down slightly.  
Kuroo wasn't sure who he was more amused by: This over energetic shorty, or Kenma who was looked really nervous by now.  
"Shoyou, I'm average." Kenma said.  
"Average? I won't let you lie to yourself Kenma! Well, go on, get out there! Let Tetsurou-"  
"Kuroo, please."  
"-Kuroo see for himself." Hinata continued.  
He went over to the counter, grabbed a portable loudspeaker, and said,"EVERYONE PLEASE STEP OFF THE DANCE FLOOR FOR A BIT! MY FRIEND IS GONNA SHOW US SOME MOVES! ENCOURAGEMENT PLEASE! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T FOLLOW IMMEDIATELY WILL BE KICKED OUT. THANK YOU!!!"  
Kuroo noted with amusement that everyone left immediately, and that they were beginning to clap.

(Waiting in a car, Waiting for the right time)

Hinata looked immensely pleased with himself.  
He went over to Kenma, and clapped him on the back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out there!"  
Kenma looked at Shoyo, (how he could do that without getting blinded, Kuroo didn't know), nodded at Kuroo, and shuffled off.  
The clapping slowed a bit while Hinata played a song.

Kenma stood there, head bowed, fists clenched, breathing in, out, in out-  
The music comes.

Blond-black hair moving slightly, 

(I feel the walls closing in)

head swaying, then fists relaxing, 

(Building up, stacking)

spreading his feet slightly, body relaxing

(Seems to be no way out) 

... eyes opening...

(I believe you'll never leave me here)

Kenma dances.

(You'll never leave me here)

His hips start shaking to the beat, 

(Of the lost and found) 

His hands start to raise,

(Of the lost and found) 

He moves his head side to side, his blond black hair flying,

(Of the lost and found)

He shakes his hands above his head, 

(Of the lost and found)

He moves his feet.

(I feel the walls closing in)

Kenma moves his hands around him, creating the illusion of walls,

(Building up, stacking)

Goes down, almost touching the floor, stacking up his hands, 

(Seems to be no way out)

Moves slowly upwards, 

(I believe you'll never leave me here)

Kenma walks to the front, jumps up,

(You'll never leave me here)

And backflips.

"WHOO!"  
The people are going wild, Shoyo and Kuroo most of all.

(Of the lost and found)

The dancers, now the audience, starts chanting, singing along,

(Of the lost and found!!!)

Kenma spins around, then stops, with his arms spread out wide,

(Of the lost and found)

Then, close, bringing them to his body,

(Of the lost and found!!!)

Kenma brings his arms away again,

(Of the lost and found!)

Starts running,

(Of the lost and found)

Does a cartwheel,

(Of the lost and found!!)

Rests on his hands for 5 seconds,

(Of the lost and found)

Then flips backward, twice.  
He lands on his feet, with his arms up, panting as if he had just run a marathon.  
Everyone else, even the ones who were sitting down earlier, are on their feet, clapping and cheering wildly.

Shoyo is grinning, like "I told you so!"  
He's whooping, jumping up and down, eyes wide open, arms spread out.  
He calms down slightly, then hugs Kenma as soon as he comes back.  
"You were amazing, Kenma! You were all "gwahh!" then you did a back flip that was so "uwah!!" and you were all, "Wow!" and "Woah!"

Kuroo noticed that the more excited Hinata got, the less comprehensible his vocabulary became.

Kuroo glanced back, then blinked.  
Kenma was smiling. A real smile.  
"Thank you, Shoyou." he said.  
Hinata released him, grinning, and saying, "That was all you, Kenma. I'm just glad you did it."

* * *  
"So," Kuroo said, when they were walking down the streets of Tokyo. "That was pretty good. You were a natural."  
"Thanks." Kenma mumbled softly.

(Waiting in a car)

"Although.." Kuroo said, an idea starting to form in his mind.  
"Although?" Kenma asked.

(Waiting for a ride in the dark)

"It wasn't enough." Kuroo smirked.

(The night city grows)

Kenma looks at him wide eyed, as if looking for himself to see if what he already knows is true.  
Kuroo nods, grinning now.

(Look and see her eyes, they grow)

Kenma's golden cat eyes stare at him, then he smiles. A soft smile, that suits Kenma perfectly.

"Well," Kenma starts.

Kuroo already knows his answer, but he wants to hear it from Kenma himself.  
(He's not disappointed)

"Ok."


	2. When Kageyama plays the violin, Hinata the bird stops to listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as Kageyama opens his mouth to protest further, he sees Hinata, really sees him, and at this moment he just stops.  
> And stares.
> 
> Hinata is smiling. He's _smiling_  
>  , and Kageyama doesn't know what to do, or where to look, because his grin is _that_  
>  blinding.  
> "Kageyama. Play the violin for me, again." He begs.  
> And Kageyama listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I said that I was going to let you guys comment and decide on the next pairing, but this idea just won't leave my head, and I had to write it, but maybe this is just an excuse to write? Anyway, I'm SO sorry!!!
> 
> (Oh, and I edited this a bit. See: Emotional Kageyama having a breaking down.)
> 
> The violin piece that Kageyama knows by heart is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVjFe5lPp5k.

Kageyama lifted the violin to his chin, and looking at the piece he knew by heart, started playing.  
The old notes, sweet and familiar wafted around the practice room, filling in his soul.  
The piece was meant for two more violin players, and one cello player, but he was usually able to cancel those out, or do those parts himself using his violin.  
Of course he could just ask some other players to help him, right? But he liked doing it by himself. Less trouble, and he was more of a violin soloist anyway.  
He drew the bow across the violin, dragging out the sound, then rubbed it, making the melody faster, then dragged it out again, then rubbing it again, then, in, out, in, out, in, out, across.... in, out, in, out, across..dragging it, holding it there...then, moving the bow across the violin again, and rubbing it faster, harder then slower, until it was almost a whisper.  
Then, picking it up again.

Rubbing it faster, faster, harder, harder, across, in, out, in, out, across, slow, fast, slow, fast, across, in, out, in, out, slow, fast, across, moving, just moving the bow.  
He occasionally looked at the piece, but didn't have to; he knew all of the notes, they were ingrained in his fingers.  
They were instinct now.  
Rubbing, moving slow, rhythmically, ragging the sound out, then slightly faster, again, and again, and again, across, in, out, in, out, in, out, across, slower, softer, then, louder, dragging it again slowly, then the noise fading off.

He heaved a sigh.  
He rested the violin in it's case, and carefully put the bow beside it.  
He then closed it, held the music stand, took out the sheet music, put it in his bag, and folded the stand to carry it with him.  
Turning, he stopped short.

Someone was there.  
His hair was the bright orange color of oranges, his eyes were a dark shade of brown, but looked almost golden that time, as the sun was currently slanting through the windows.  
"Um, hi?" He squeaked.  
Kageyama wasn't sure whether he was annoyed or just surprised.  
Maybe both.  
"Why are you here?" He asked, bluntly.  
"Ah, I kind of got distracted going to my practice room, because I was thinking of something, then I heard you play, so I stayed and..watched." The boy admitted sheepishly.  
Kageyama stared at the boy some more.  
He visibly flinched. "Um, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, I couldn't help it, though! Your music was really good! It was all "uwah!", and "gwah!", and-"  
"What's your name?" Kageyama asked.  
"Hinata Shoyo." The boy, no, Hinata answered abruptly. "What's yours?"  
"Kageyama Tobio." He answered. "If you don't mind, I'll be heading out now."  
"Ah, but wait, Kageyama!" Hinata called, looking as if he wanted to ask something.  
Kageyama didn't stick around, though. He didn't want to be stuck with this person that he knew nothing about, other than the fact that he seemed to be an airhead.  
He turned and left.

* * *  
He regretted that moment ever since.  
Ever day, Hinata followed him around, asking questions, like, "Why do you play alone after school every day," "Do you have other people you play with?", "How long have you been doing the violin?" "Can you play the violin for me?"  
"Because. Yes, but I don't really like playing with them. Ever since grade school. don't want to." Kageyama's answers were short, and brunt.  
"Why?" was Hinata's most annoying question.  
"What do you mean, why?" Kageyama always snapped.  
'Why don't you like playing with other people?" You're a really good player, so I bet that you'd play really good songs with a quartet!" Hinata said.  
"Just because." was Kageyama's usual answer.

* * *  
It didn't stop Hinata though.  
If he wasn't asking Kageyama about violin, he talked about everything in general.  
"My mom wanted me to take a dance course, since I usually joined the sports club before."  
"What did you play?" Kageyama asked, not out of curiosity, but because not answering meant even more annoying questions.  
"Volleyball. I tried baseball too, but I mostly striked outs, and I couldn't hold the bat properly, I kept dropping it." Hinata chattered on and on about his team, how he transferred from baseball to volleyball, apparently he did it, because he saw a volleyball match once, and he got interested in it.  
But, unfortunately, (or fortunately?) Hinata got sucked into dancing more than vollyball, because he liked the "movements more than the game."  
Kageyama just nodded, and wondered how long it would take for him to get discouraged.  
Right now, "never" seemed like the proper answer.

* * *  
Every day, this would be the same routine, Hinata asking questions, Hinata talking, Hinata being there, Hinata, Hinata, _Hinata_  
.   
Kageyama didn't know why he stuck around. It was almost impossible to make Hinata leave, which was saying something.  
But, maybe he was just that stupid?   
Who else besides him would ever stick around? 

Because of this, and because Kageyama didn't want to give Hinata the satisfaction of listening to him play, he tried to avoid visiting the practice room for a while.  
But, only for a while.  
So, one day after school, when he was sure that Hinata already left, he went to the room, and played again.  
Because, he really couldn't stay away from the violin for so long.  
It was hard though. Practice was usually easy, but this time, he kept on thinking of Hinata's face, his bright, bright eyes looking up at him, his hands gesturing, and his voice, always asking questions.  
But it was the _why_  
that really got to him.  
 _Why don't you play with others, Kageyama?_  
Kageyama started rubbing the bow across the violin harder than it should have been. 

_Why don't you answer my questions, Kageyama?_  
Kageyama started sweating, and his hands were growing numb from holding the bow too hard.

 _Why don't you ever tell me about what you think, Kageyama?_  
Kageyama gritted his teeth.

 _Why? Why? Why, Kageyama?_  
Kageyama finally finished the piece, panting.  
He set down his violin and bow, and _cried_  
.

* * *  
One day, Kageyama snapped.  
"Why the heck are you always following me around? I don't want to know about you, or your baseball team, or your dance course, or how you feel so insignificant sometimes, or your questions, _especially_  
, your questions! I mean, don't you ever get tired of asking something that will never get answered?"  
Hinata stared at him, whatever he was about to say next, died on his lips.  
After a moment, he said, "Because I want to know."  
"But WHY?" Kageyama asked, angrily.  
"BECAUSE," Hinata shouted, "of you."  
_of me? you're going to have to be more specific than that_  
,is what he wants to say, but doesn't, can't, because Hinata is on a roll.  
"Because of your skill! Your talent! You have so much talent, and you're not sharing it with others! Your potential! And I want to help you, to know you, that's why I ask questions! I've already asked about you, don't you get it?! And I'm met with replies like, "Oh him? Yeah, he prefers to play solo," "Such a shame", "Soloist", "Don't bother with him, he'll just shut you out. He shuts _everyone_  
out." Doesn't it matter to you?! All I want to know is why, you don't play with them!"  
"Since you've apparently asked around, don't you know the answer to that question?" Kageyama shot back.  
"No. I don't. I wanted to hear it from you." Hinata said, eyes dark.  
"Well, fine! I was an dictator, alright?! I was never pleased with my group mates, thinking that I could do better than that, that _they_  
could do better than that, and they just weren't trying hard enough! I wanted to go beyond that! I wanted to be the best! I told them to go "harder", and "faster", "play that longer", "that doesn't sound right," ,all because I wanted to be the best! I pushed them away, like I'm doing to you!"  
"You aren't pushing me away." Hinata said, calmly.  
"BUT THAT'S WHAT I'M WONDERING ABOUT. I AM, I AM PUSHING YOU AWAY, SO WHY AREN'T YOU LEAVING LIKE THE REST OF THEM?" Kageyama screamed.  
"BECAUSE I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Hinata yelled back.

Silence.  
Then,  
"What?" Kageyama asked, shakily.  
"You heard me." Hinata said, staring at him.  
"But.. why?" Kageyama asked.  
"That's the question isn't it?" Hinata replied, smiling wryly.  
"Well, I think I fell in love." 

A pause. A heartbeat.

"In love?"  
"With your music." Hinata said, eyes taking on a glazed look.  
"That's why I stuck around you. I knew, the first day I saw you sitting there, that there was something about you that I couldn't place. Actually, I really couldn't place a lot about you. Your stoic attitude, your short remarks, your even shorter temper, yet, when I see you playing, you have on such a calm face. Like your music wakes something up inside you. And it's beautiful." Hinata said, eyes closed now.  
Kageyama honestly doesn't know how to answer this. Who could?  
"I'm-"  
"NO." Hinata said, turning to look at him, eyes open and _angry_  
.  
"Never. Apologize. For what you just told me. Because I prompted you. I wanted to make you explode, wanted to see what you would tell me when you're angry."  
"What did I tell you?" Kageyama asked, genuinely curious this time.  
"That you're lonely, basically." Back to closing his eyes.  
"That you're sad, scared, and frightened. That you never meant to push people away, but you did, and that's ok. Because you can change. You can apologize. And you already did. To me, anyway."  
"But, I never finished saying it." Kageyama protested.  
"Doesn't matter. I heard it anyway." Hinata said, smiling.  
And as Kageyama opens his mouth to protest further, he sees Hinata, really sees him, and at this moment he just stops.  
And stares.

Hinata is smiling. He's _smiling_  
, and Kageyama doesn't know what to do, or where to look, because his grin is _that_  
blinding.  
"Kageyama. Play the violin for me, again." He begs.  
And Kageyama listens this time.  
"Only if you'll dance for me."  
Oh. The grin Hinata gives him this time is _nothing_  
like the grin before. Not even close.  
"You don't know how long I was waiting for that."

Epilogue:

Hinata.  
Stepping, walking, raising his arms, his leg, his body, jumping, turning, rolling, rising, curling up, stretching.  
Leaping, bounding to the music.  
Kageyama's violin music.  
And Hinata's dance.  
Together, they make something special.  
Something that will last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, five notes first, before I continue this fanfic.  
> First, THIS TURNED OUT DIFFERENTLY FROM WHAT I EXPECTED. But, maybe that's good?
> 
> Second note, yeah, I kind of made Hinata angry at Kageyama because of him "not sharing his potential", and Kageyama angry at Hinata, because "You're wasting your time", when Hinata asks him to play the violin. The first is kind of like Kageyama being angry at Hinata's unshared potential in the manga, and anime, and the second is kind of like Hinata asking for a set. So, this was a bit antsy. Sorry about that. (raises hands slowly)
> 
> Third note, I know I made an epilogue in this story, but I'm still continuing it. Yeah.. sorry, this was too short for me. (The continuing story of this will have the epilogue that I wrote in full, and more KageHina moments. =) )
> 
> Fourth note, I'm sorry I can't find any violin sheet music for "Sweet Disposition-The Temper Trap", in case anyone was wondering. All of them need payment. =( 
> 
> And, fifth note, since this is so long, I have come to a decision. All of these one shot drabbles will be continued in another fanfic, I promise. Sort of like an epilogue, I guess? But only when this fanfic is finished. (Sorry, author rant.)


	3. What would you do, Tsukki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Start whenever you want to." Yamaguchi said.  
> He liked watching the dancers moving to their songs, and preferred waiting until the end of the dance to know the song.  
> Tsukishima nodded. "Ok."  
> He brought out his iPod, scrolled through something, then gave it to Yamaguchi.  
> "Press play, please." He said.  
> Yamaguchi was surprised, but nodded anyway.  
> He glanced down, and saw a number in place of a title, "4."  
> He pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, new chapter! Hope you guys are reading the story so far!  
> Thanks to those who are, I really appreciate it. :')  
> Anyway, here!  
> It's TsukkiYama this time, but with ANGST. Happy ending, swear, but there's seriously some angst. Just so you guys know.  
> (Yeah, I really can't write fluff forever, SO sorry!!!!)
> 
> The song is a bit mature, so I just put some of the lyrics here. The original song was made by City High:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehMSOycb5Lg  
> City high- what would you do (lyrics) 
> 
> The song that Tsukishima dances to is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_IOazzmTBw, and the dance is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_pyeJJRSvE. (Just don't put the volume on for the dance, for the full effect.)  
> (You can choose whichever version you want, though. I just prefer Bastille's cover. =) )
> 
> (By the way, can someone _please >_  
> tell me how to put different notes for each chapter?? Please? I'm so sorry to have to ask this, but I really don't know how.)
> 
> So, last: I'm kind of tired, so I have to look over this in the morning for mistakes, because I spent like 4 hours or something on this chapter, but please enjoy for now. =) (Sorry if Tsukki is OOC, I'm just trying to show a more emotional side of him.)

Yamaguchi Tadashi is a well known dance promoter. He doesn't really dance, but his job is to watch different people dance and choose whether to promote them.  
He was fine with his job, he even liked it some of the time, but this promotion was on a whole different level. 

* * *  
It was rare that Yamaguchi got a day off from work.  
So, when he was offered one, he took it gratefully.  
But, as he was just sitting down at home on his couch, relaxing, holding a cup of coffee and about to drink, his phone buzzed.  
He groaned, but picked it up anyway.

"Tadashi!" An excitable voice said.  
The voice was none other than Bokuto Koutarou, his manager.  
"Yes, Bokuto-san?" Yamaguchi asked, wearily.  
"I told you to drop the san! Anyway, I know it's your day off-"  
Yamaguchi groaned, but this time only in his head. He knew that Bokuto had terrific mood swings, and even a small groan would make him stop talking.  
_But wasn't that what he wanted?_  
Yamaguchi mused.  
He decided to let Bokuto continue talking.  
"-but I have this really good dancer that I want you to see!" Bokuto finished, voice energetic.  
"Hmm, but why me? You can always pick Iwaizumi, or Futakashi." Yamaguchi pointed out.  
"Well, that's true, but.." Bokuto hesitated.  
Actually hesitated.  
Bokuto _never ___  
hesitated.  
_Wow, he must really want me to see this dancer. ___  
Yamaguchi thought.  
"Sure, I'll go." He said.  
"REALLY???" Bokuto asked, or basically shouted.  
Yamaguchi held the phone slightly away from his ear.  
"Yeah, I'm serious. So, where?" He asked.  
"At the new dance studio near your place!" Bokuto answered.  
Yamaguchi knew that one. He usually passed it on his way home from work, but was never really interested in going in. It was usually quiet, and not much people came there.  
But if Bokuto said so, then...  
"Ok. What's the name of the dancer that I'm going to look at?" Yamaguchi asked, deciding it was safe to put the phone back to his ear.  
"Tsukki." Bokuto said.  
_Tsukki? ___  
* * *  
Yamaguchi didn't need to bring a car, the dance studio was just a few blocks away.  
But, now, he kind of wished that he did.  
The studio was _packed ___  
.  
There were literally hundreds of people outside, and even more inside as far as Yamaguchi could see.  
Which, wasn't really far actually.

Luckily, someone recognized him and shouted his name, making the crowd clear a path for him.  
He nodded gratefully.  
Even if he was a dance promoter, he wasn't good with crowds.

The shout had also traveled inside, so he didn't have to struggle to get through this crowd either.  
He spoke to the receptionist, saying that he was going to look at a dancer.  
Thankfully, she just seemed awe struck, and didn't ask who he was going to look at, because saying the name, "Tsukki" would have been weird.  
She gave him directions, then waved him on.  
Yamaguchi thanked her, then walked down a hallway, and turned to the right.  
The dance room was a modest one, but even more of the fans were crowded outside, blocking his view.

"Um, excuse me." Yamaguchi squeaked.  
Sadly this time, nobody turned around.  
"Um, excuse-!"  
"Excuse us." A man's voice said.  
Everyone turned and squealed.  
Yamaguchi did too, but he squeaked more than squealed.  
This guy was _tall ___  
.  
"Um, excuse me, how tall are you?" Yamaguchi couldn't help asking.  
The guy looked down, (Literally down at him!) in surprise.  
"I'm 6'4.",he says casually.  
Now that Yamaguchi knows his height, he starts looking at the dancer himself.  
Short, and slightly messy blond hair, golden brown eyes that were behind glasses, and a small smirk on his face.  
Yamaguchi guessed the smirk was either because of his height, or because that was his natural smile.  
And how long had he been staring at him?  
"Ah, s-sorry! Anyway, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, and I'm here to look at a dancer." Yamaguchi quickly said, holding out his hand.  
"That would be me." The guy said, taking Yamaguchi's hand in one swift motion. "I'm Tsukishima Kei."  
_Tsukki ___  
Yamaguchi thought.  
"Oh, ok! I'm sorry to hold you up, I'll let you go ahead now!" Yamaguchi couldn't tell him that he wanted Tsukishima to go ahead so that he could get through the crowd.  
But, apparently "Tsukki" noticed.

"No, it's ok, why don't you go ahead?" Tsukishima offered.  
"Ah, b-but-"  
Tsukishima gently pushed Yamaguchi in front of him, then leaned down and whispered, "I'll be right behind you, don't worry."  
Yamaguchi wanted to protest that he wasn't worried, but he was too focused on nodding his head up and down.  
"Yes!" He said, and started to walk forward.

* * *  
After being able to go through the crowd, and enter the dance studio, Yamaguchi sat down on the nearest chair, and breathed.  
"Crowds?" Tsukishima said.  
Yamaguchi nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. It's stupid, I know, I'm a dance promoter, and I still can't get through crowds, without counting on someone to recognize me or having somebody with me to help me."  
"Then, why didn't you have someone earlier?" Tsukishima asked.  
"Well, Bokuto-san didn't really assign me to work with someone else, so-"  
"Wait, your manager is Bokuto?" Tsukishima asked.

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima curiously.  
His calm and smooth facade had disappeared, and he was now looking annoyed.  
_Cute ___  
. was Yamaguchi's first thought.  
"Uh, yeah! Why? Do you know him?" Yamaguchi asked.  
"You could say that. We met once at a cafe, and even though I was a complete stranger, he babbled on and on. But I had a friend with me that time, so when Bokuto-san mentioned being the manager of a company of dance promoters, my friend mentioned that I was a dancer myself, so Bokuto-san has been asking to see me dance ever since. I only gave in earlier, because I really couldn't handle that guy's mood swings, I swear." Tsukishima said, grimacing slightly.  
Yamaguchi chuckled lightly. "Yeah, don't worry, only Akaashi, Bokuto's assistant manager can handle Bokuto-san's mood swings."  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "How anyone can deal with those, I wonder."  
"Anyway, will you dance in those or change?" Yamaguchi asked, gesturing to the black sweatpants and white hoodie that Tsukishima was wearing.  
Lots of dancers had different dance outfits appropriate for the dances that they did. Some clothes were chosen because of their tightness like ballet costumes, or for the lightness like sweatpants.  
"Yeah, I'm sticking with these." Tsukishima answered.  
Yamaguchi nodded. "Ok."  
_He's probably going to do a contemporary dance. ___  
. He thought.

"Start whenever you want to." Yamaguchi said.  
He liked watching the dancers moving to their songs, and preferred waiting until the end of the dance to know the song.  
Tsukishima nodded. "Ok."  
He brought out his iPod, scrolled through something, then gave it to Yamaguchi.  
"Press play, please." He said.  
Yamaguchi was surprised, but nodded anyway.  
He glanced down, and saw a number in place of a title, "4."  
He pressed play.

* * *  
Yamaguchi could immediately tell that the dance was meant for two people, from the flurry of movement that Tsukishima was doing.  
But, he could care less.  
From the moment the song played, and from the dance that Tsukishima had chosen, he could tell that this was a very emotional time for him.  
So, he kept his mouth shut and watched.

_Boys and girls, want to hear a true story? _  
Bending, moving, turning, moving his arms, his legs,__

_Saturday night, was at this real wide party, ___  
Kicking, moving, bending, turning,

_There was liquor overflowing the cup, ___  
_About 5 or 6 strippers trying to work for a buck, _  
falling slightly, then getting back up, twisting his body, stopping,__

 

  
_So I took one girl outside with me, ___  
 _Her name was Londy, she went to Junior High with me, ___  
Moving, in himself, then out, bringing his arms out,

 

_I said, why you up in there dancing for cash, It seems a whole lot's changed since I've seen you last. She said... ___  
Twisting, turning,

_What would you do if your son was at home,_  
 _Crying all alone on the bedroom floor, _br / >__  
 _Cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to, ___  
 _Sleep... little bit of money? ___  
Jumping. Moving, turning, rolling.

 

_And his daddy's gone in and out of lock down, ___  
 _I ain't got a job now, ___  
 _He's just smokin'...., ___  
then turning, moving, bending,

_So for you this is just a good time, ___  
_But for me this is what I call life _  
running, then, jumping, spinning, turning,__

Yamaguchi's brain is processing the song, but his eyes are only on Tsukki.

Moving, moving, Tsukki's a flurry of movement.  
Sitting down, twisting to get up, raising his hands, bending, jerking his arms back, walking, slightly falling, 

_Before I was a teenager ___  
 _I done been through more s*** you can't even relate to ___  
turning, falling down, rolling, getting up harshly, moving,  
Stopping.

_What would you do if your son was at home, ___  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor, __  
Cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to __  
Moving, walking away, twisting his head slightly, __  
Running, jerking, walking,

_So for you this is just a good time, ___  
 _But for me this is what I call life ___  
Running, jumping, jerking his leg, walking,

_What would you do? ___  
 _Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses  
Pulling his arms back, jumping, turning, turning, running, bending, sitting down, moving, moving, moving._

_What would you do? ___  
 _Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses ___  
Raising one arm, half bowing, then turning to face Yamaguchi and raising the other arm and half bowing again, then,

_What would you do if your son was at home ___  
 _Crying all alone on the bedroom floor, ___  
 _Cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to ___  
falling down, sitting, kicking, getting back up, moving his arms, running, walking, turning,

_What would you do if your son was at home, ___  
_Crying all alone on the bedroom floor, ___  
_Cause he's hungry _  
Then sitting back down again, a pause, lying down, then raising his head on the final note, and burying it in his arms.__

______________________________________________Yamaguchi stands up and applauds.  
Tsukishima lifts his face, and Yamaguchi is surprised to see tears.  
He walks up before Yamaguchi can, leans against the table behind Yamaguchi's chair, and asks him softly, "Can I tell you something?"  
Yamaguchi immediately tries to apologize.  
"I'm sorry, you didn't have to do that if you didn't want to, I'll tell Bokuto not to bother you anymore, I-"  
"No, it's ok. That's not what I wanted to tell you." Tsukishima said, smiling softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Yamaguchi is taken aback by the smile.  
Soft, yet his eyes are so, so sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Can I ask why you're crying?" Yamaguchi asked, voice filled with concern and worry for a person he had only met.  
Tsukishima looked at him firmly, then sighed."My brother used to say that. Like he was always surprised that I could cry. He's my role model. He was always sticking up for me, and being there for me, and encouraging me to do whatever I wanted."  
"He sounds like a good brother." Yamaguchi said, softly.  
Tsukishima just nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________After a moment, he continues talking.  
"My hobby was dancing. I loved it. My brother danced too, and we would dance anywhere, and everywhere, whether to street music, to someone else's song, anything. One time, I found a song that I wanted to dance with him to. So, I would stay behind every day at school to practice. I wanted to surprise him by showing how much I'd improved."  
"But then, he broke his leg. He freaking broke his leg, and had the gall to pretend everything was alright. He continued to support me, to help me, and all the while, his leg was FREAKING BROKEN." He said, voice shaking, but his body was firm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Not a word, not a freaking word, and then, one day, I just discovered it by accident. I had just come home, and I was excited, because I had finished the song that we were supposed to dance to. He was in the kitchen talking with my mom, and he talked all about his leg. How he had been dancing, how he had twisted in a bad way and fallen, how he had a broken leg that would _never _  
heal. I would have gone in by that time, but then he told my mom to-"  
Tsukishima gritted his teeth.  
"To freaking keep it a secret from me. Because he wanted me to continue dancing even when he couldn't. But, come on, what was the point of that? What was the point when I could never dance with him again?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"What happened when you found out?"  
Tsukishima scoffed. "I was stupid. I kept it to myself, then I let it all out on him one day. And that made him do surgery. Surgery, even though we knew that it would never be fixed, that it would never be better."  
"But, he was being a good brother to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"He played me one more song before he had to go in to the room where they were going to do surgery on him. He played me that song." Tsukishima said, gesturing to the iPod.  
"But, why..?" Yamaguchi said, not having the courage to ask.  
"Why the number 4? He told me four things after the song had ended." Tsukishima said, taking a deep breath.  
Then letting it out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"1. Never stop doing what you want to do. 2. Never stop dancing even if I can't. 3. Never exert yourself on things that you don't care about. And 4.."  
Tsukishima paused.  
"I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Yamaguchi got up, and hugged him.  
Tsukishima was stiff, but then relaxed.  
Tears wet Yamaguchi's shirt, but he didn't care.  
He closed his eyes, and said the words that Yamaguchi had already guessed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"He didn't make it." Tsukishima said. "But I never forgot what he said. It was hard, but the second thing was the hardest of all. Because I would always love him, but I could never dance with him again."  
And he leans his head on Yamaguchi's shoulders, body slumping, tired of what he said, of the exertion of dancing after so many months.  
"I did this because I wanted to. And, I think my friend told Bokuto-san to meet us in the cafe. He's a very kind and intuitive person. He was the most supportive out of my friends, and never gave up on me. So, in a way, me agreeing to dance today was for him too."  
"He sounds like a great person."  
"He is." Tsukishima said, smiling that soft smile again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Yamaguchi pulls away slightly, but not his arms.  
"Will you allow me to meet this friend of yours sometime?"  
"Of course." Tsukishima said.  
"But, can you do one more thing for me?" Yamaguchi asked.  
"What is it?" Tsukishima asked, wearily.  
"I won't ask you to dance again if you don't want to, but I want you to let me be one of your best supporters too." Yamaguchi said, firmly.  
Tsukishima looked surprised.  
Then he nodded, and shrugged.  
"If you want to."_ _ _ _

________________________________But he was smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> Tsukishima is 21 here, same as Yamaguchi, and his height when he was 15 is 6'2, so I'm making him 6'7, and Yamaguchi 6'1.  
> (I can't find Yamaguchi's birthday, but Tsukki's is September 27, and Akiteru Tsukishima's birthday is March 8.)
> 
> Can you guess who the friend is?  
> (Hint: He's part of the next chapter pairing!)


	4. Sugawara teaches them something, and Daiichi learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I suppose I could talk about dance, but to be honest, I've never liked those kinds of presentations." Sugawara said, smiling softly.  
> "If you don't mind, I would like to do my presentation my way."
> 
>  _Would this really be ok?_  
>  Daiichi worried.  
> Tanaka, who was on his right, rolled his eyes.  
> "It'll be fine. I have faith in Sugawara." Tanaka said, sternly.  
> Daiichi looked surprised. Tanaka rarely spoke with such emotion. So, he found himself nodding.  
> "Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!  
> The pairing for this chapter is DaiSuga.  
> And just so you know the friend from last chapter, was, of course, Sugawara. He's just too nice to everyone, I swear!  
> I had a bit of trouble looking for their song, because I was being picky, but I picked a Catholic song, because well, it seemed to suit Sugawara. I hope it's ok with everyone.  
> The song that Sugawara danced to is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSH3Q6O_7w8, and the dance was taken from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3s0oGyxyXU.  
> (The dance video was slightly longer than the music video, but I think you can imagine it anyway. =))  
> Anyway, here! Hope you like it. =)

"Yo, Daiichi!" Someone called.  
Daiichi looked up to find two of his fellow office mates, Tanaka Ryuu and Nishinoya Yuu.  
"Ah, hi. What's up?" He asked, casually.  
"Well, we heard that there's gonna be a presentation at the auditorium later. Want to join me and Noya?" Tanaka asked, grinning.  
Daiichi wanted to decline, because he knew that he could get into a lot of trouble with the two of them, but since he didn't really have work to do, he shrugged.  
"Sure."  
Tanaka and Nishinoya's jaws dropped.  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yeah. But, only if you're paying." Daiichi said, smiling slightly.  
"Ah, yeah, sure!" Tanaka hurriedly assured.  
"Well, we'll call you later to tell you the details! Ryuu just needs to finish some stuff." Nishinoya said.  
Daiichi nodded. "I'll wait for you guys outside."

* * *  
Daiichi sat down in the building's lobby, and looked over all his papers. Most of them were done, and only one needed to be done that day.  
He was just about to start writing, when a person rushed into the lobby.  
The guy was about his age, with silver (or was it light colored?) hair, brown eyes, and a lost expression. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt, and dark blue jeans.  
"Um, excuse me." Daiichi started.  
The stranger whipped his head around so fast, Daiichi was surprised that it didn't make a sound.  
"Can I help you-?" Daiichi asked.  
The stranger went over to him and started nodding.  
"Yes, please! You see, I have to do a presentation at the auditorium around here, and some of the materials are outside, but I can't carry it all by myself, and I really have to set up soon!" He said, all in a rush.  
"I was just going in to grab a cart here or something, so can you tell me where I can find some?"  
"Um, actually, I could help you if you want-" Daiichi began.  
"Are you sure??!! Because I would be so grateful, but I don't want to burden you." He said, worriedly.  
"Ah, it's no problem." Daiichi said, leaving his papers behind, and walking out.

* * *  
The equipment outside included one projector, one table, a box, a microphone stand and mike, and three bundles of folders.  
"This is it?" Daiichi asked.  
"Actually, I moved some of the stuff myself, already, and these are the last bunch." The stranger admitted.  
"Well, ok. I'll get the projector and table, can you bring the box, microphone stand, and three folders?" Daiichi asked.  
"Yeah, of course!" He said, and they both grabbed their respective things and went in the direction of the auditorium.  
It was a few blocks away, so Daiichi made small talk.  
"I didn't really get your name." He said.  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that!" The stranger said, giving a sheepish grin.  
"I'm Sugawara Koushi."  
"Sawamura Daiichi.I'd shake your hand, but they're currently full." Daiichi replied, then was slightly taken aback.  
Had he just made a joke?  
Sugawara laughed, a soft gentle laugh, and suddenly Daiichi didn't care anymore.  
He just wanted to hear it again.  
"Yeah, since I'm the cause of that, I should probably be apologizing again." Sugawara said, smiling now.  
"Nah, you don't have to. I don't mind helping you." Daiichi said, without thinking.  
Sugawara's eyes widened slightly. "Thanks!"  
Daiichi nodded, slightly embarrased.  
Luckily, they reached the auditorium after a while.  
They went through the lobby, then went through the open double doors. 

They went through one of the pathways at the side, which led straight to the stage.  
Sugawara set up the microphone stand at the front, while Daiichi set up the projector and table at the side.  
The folders Sugawara put on the table, near the projector, and the box in the right side of the stage, facing the audience.  
"Well, that's done." Daiichi said, looking at the stage.  
"Yeah, I can't thank you enough!" Sugawara said, smiling.  
"Actually, just do your best later. That's thanks enough." Daiichi said.  
Sugawara paused.  
Daiichi internally cursed. _Why didn't he just tell Sugawara that he was going to watch him later? Did he have to leave hints?_  
Something flashed in Sugawara's eyes. "Ok."  
Daiichi nodded.

They stood staring at each other for a while, then Daiichi's phone rang.  
He looked at the message, and sighed.  
"Well, I gotta go."  
"Yeah. See you later, Daiichi."

Daiichi was already running by this point, so he didn't stop to think about why Sugawara said, _later_  
.

* * *  
He met them both in the front of their office building, after having run in to grab his files.  
"Where were you?" Tanaka asked.  
"Um, I was helping a guy to move his stuff." Daiichi answered.  
They both raised an eyebrow.  
"Seriously?" Noya asked.  
Daiichi blushed. "Just-I'm sorry, ok?"  
"It's fine, but who did you help?" Tanaka asked.  
"No one." Daiichi mumbled.  
"You didn't just help someone you barely knew, for nothing. He must be special." Nishinoya said, wearing a shark's grin.  
A pause. Daiichi felt his face warm.

"It's not like that!" Daiichi grumbled.  
Tanaka looked amused. "Well, come on, we should probably hurry, the show's about to start."  
"I told you-" Daiichi started.  
"Yeah, yeah, just come on, already." Tanaka said, dragging him along.

Daiichi started walking ahead, wanting to be free of their teasing while he could.

Meanwhile, Tanaka and Nishinoya began whispering.  
"So, it really worked?" Nishinoya asked, glancing at Daiichi.  
"I think so. I mean, I'm sure Daiichi already met Sugawara. Who else could he have met?" Tanaka answered.  
"Um, a lot of people?" Nishinoya pointed out.  
"Yeah, but how many people needed stuff to be moved at this time of day?" Tanaka replied.  
"Ooh, Ryuu, you're right!" Nishinoya said, nodding.  
"Of course I am! Now come on! We're losing him!"

* * *  
They finally reached the auditorium.  
Surprisingly, it was packed.  
Tanaka paid for their tickets, then ushered them in center seats.  
"Woah, the view is killer, Ryuu!"  
"Yeah, can you see all those ladies?" Tanaka said, distracted already.  
Daiichi rolled his eyes.  
He started looking around.  
He didn't really get a chance to look around much when he helped Sugawara unpack his stuff.  
There was a balcony, two side paths leading to the stage, white overhead lights, and the stage itself.  
Currently, the curtain was tied to the side, and the stage was dark.

Then, the lights went off.

* * *  
There was a collective gasp, but the lights on the stage were put on immediately.  
Sugawara appeared, wearing the same clothes as before. He went to the mike.  
"Sorry about that! I needed the lights off for my presentation, but I should have warned you." He apologized.  
There were a few murmurs, but everyone was settled.  
"So, as you already know, I'm Sugawara Koushi, and for this presentation, I want to talk about dance. And what better way to show you about dance, than doing it myself?" Sugawara continued.  
Nishinoya nudged Daiichi and grinned.

"I suppose I could talk about dance, but to be honest, I've never liked those kinds of presentations." Sugawara said, smiling softly.  
"If you don't mind, I would like to do my presentation my way."

 _Would this really be ok?_  
Daiichi worried.  
Tanaka, who was on his right, rolled his eyes.  
"It'll be fine. I have faith in Sugawara." Tanaka said, sternly.  
Daiichi looked surprised. Tanaka rarely spoke with such emotion. So, he found himself nodding.  
"Ok."

* * *  
The projector started rolling, showing a background of a ship.  
Then, music started playing.  
It was a Catholic song, soft and sweet, and  
_true. ___  
Sugawara sat down in the box, and lowered his head.  
Then, he raised it, looking at the side, and around him, as if he hadn't seen his surroundings before.  
He raised an arm, tentatively, as if unsure what to do with it.  
Then, the other arm.  
He held them in front of him, and then his head..slumped.

_There's a wreckage, there's a fire, ___  
_There's a weakness in my love ___  
He raised his arm, and with it, his leg. He did it with his other leg, and then, moved his hands forward, and his legs far apart.

_There's a hunger I can't control ___  
Sugawara rolled out of the box, and laid his head on his legs.  
He then hit his hands against his legs, as if in frustration.

 

 _Lord, I falter and I fall down,_  
_Then I hold on to chains You broke,_  
_When You came and saved my soul._  
He sat down to the side, then raised his arm, then lowered it again, then tried to get up.

_Save my soul_  
He stood up, then dusted off his clothes, then looked around him again.  
He took a step forward, then another, then another, then, 

_Hallelujah,_  
_We are free to struggle ___  
raised it. He then jerked it down softly, slowly, until it was centered,

 _We're not struggling to be free_  
Then did the same with his right arm.  
He started walking, jerkily, 

_Your blood bought and makes us children_  
_Children, drop your chains and sing_  
Another step, then another, moving his arms, swinging them in that jerking motion, stopping, moving them up to shoulder level, then down, then...  
pulled them apart, taking a step, and turning, turning, turning.

Stopping, raising his arms, then pulling them apart.then swinging them, turning, raised them up, then swung them around in a circular motion, then turned, and walked with his back to the audience.

 _So, why, Lord, do I still fail,_  
_Do I wear thin?_  
He stopped, raised his arms, then turned and swung them around, walking around the stage, stopping at the left hand side, and raising his arms and legs, turned,  
Swinging his arms in that circular motion again, and turning, turning, turning,

 __  
_On my own, I am bankrupt,_  
_I don't trust You or take You at Your word,_  
_What You've promised, yeah.,_  
Moving to the right hand side of the stage, he lifted his arms, and stepped forward, gracefully, and raised one arm, then another, then stretching them out, then back, then out again, then back...  
Turning, jumping, then sitting down, holding his stomach, like it hurt.

 _Hallelujah_  
_We are free to struggle_  
Moving his hand slowly forward, leaning, leaning forward,

 _We're not struggling to be free ___  
then finally dropping his head softly, as if too tired to go on.

 _Your blood bought and makes us children_  
_Children, drop your chains and sing_  
He suddenly sits up, then looks to the side, then slowly sits up, moving his head to the side, looking for something.

 _Hallelujah,_  
_Death is overcome and we are breathing_  
He sets his head down on his knees, then looks up again, 

_Hallelujah,_  
_Our stone hearts become flesh that's beating,_  
He stretches out on his side, moving his legs and arms, then rolls around, twice, then kneels down, smoothing out his shirt,

 _Hallelujah,_  
_Chains have been undone and we are singing,_  
He sets down both hands in front of him, moving one up, then the other, until both of them are above his head, 

_Hallelujah,_  
_The fire has begun. Can you feel it?,_  
He spreads his hands outward, palms up, then moves to sit facing the side, 

_Hallelujah,_  
_Death is overcome and we are breathing_  
He slowly moves his arms, side to side, in a rhythmic pattern, then kneels down,

 _Hallelujah,_  
_Our stone hearts become flesh that's beating,_  
He lowers his head, then stands up, feet planted firmly apart, then moves his arms, and drags them down,

 _Hallelujah,_  
_Chains have been undone and we are singing,_  
He brings his hands up, then moves them away, then turns, 

_Hallelujah,_  
_The fire has begun. Can you feel it?,_  
He stands up, then moves one hand forward, until it touches the floor, then moves it up, and swings it.

Daiichi is captivated.  
He can't stop watching Sugawara.  
The way he moves, turns, walks, gestures with his hands, lifting them up, bringing them down, moving them, and moving his legs as well..  
It's all one graceful dance, and the audience is entranced.

The song says the chorus again and again, and Sugawara dances again and again, until finally,

 _Hallelujah_  
_We are free to struggle_  
He stands firmly, walks forward, moves his arms, 

_We're not struggling to be free ___  
He scoops up his hand, brings it up, then moves both hands forward, cupped, as if holding something, _ _Your blood bought and makes us children__  
_Children, drop your chains and sing_  
He bends backward, then he kneels, and wraps his arms around himself.  
He stands up, walking backwards, wraps his arms around himself, goes a couple of steps forward, then bends down, down, then lifts his head, then goes to the front of the box, raising both hands, and then lowering them to the middle, sits down into the box.  
Stretching out his legs, moving his arms, he looks around as if he hadn't seen his surroundings before..  
Then, his head slumps. The music stops, and you can hear the crowd cheering.  
They're giving him a standing ovation, and Sugawara is grinning, a gentle smile, a proud smile.  
Daiichi is clapping the hardest. 

___* * *_  
Later, everyone is talking about the person who performed, how he was original, and how he made the audience _feel something_  
.  
Daiichi was nodding to what Tanaka and Nishinoya were saying, still distracted, then noticed that they had stopped.  
He stopped too, and looked at... Sugawara.  
He was smiling.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Daiichi replied.  
Tanaka and Nishinoya were wearing smiles too, backing away, and leaving them alone.  
"That was a great performance." Daiichi said.  
Sugawara's grin turned sheepish. "You think I overdid it?"  
Daiichi remembered Sugawara's tone when he told the audience that he wanted to do it his way, not proud, not angry, but slightly _defiant._  
And then he remembered how Sugawara moved, how he jumped, how he told a story with the music, with his arms, his body, how he made everyone _feel_  
what he was doing, instead of just telling them something they could know, then forget later on.  
He doubted anyone would forget this. "Yeah, you did." Daiichi said. A glint in Sugawara's eye.  
He stepped closer.  
"But?" He asked, softly.  
They were only an inch apart now.  
"It was amazing." Daiichi breathed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Will look over this in the morning. Too tired, sorry.


	5. Sometimes the past comes back, but you can find the future in it too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hey, Asahi?"_   
>  _"What is it, Noya?"_   
>  _"You'll never give up on us, right?"_   
>  _"Of course I won't."_   
>  _A pause. Then, "Good."_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I had a lot of trouble with AsaNoya.. I'm not sure whether I had trouble with picking the song, or making the plot, but it was really hard...  
> And I didn't update for 3 days... yeah.  
> SORRY!!!  
> Anyway, here. I really hope you guys like this chapter!!! (Sorry if it's short!)
> 
> Notes:   
> 1\. Slight angst, but just slight, don't worry. =)  
> 2\. I'm not really sure, but from looking at a camero, I think it's a bit small? Or, small for most people taller than Nishinoya?   
> 3\. If you want to see Nishinoya's car, here: http://www.camaro5.com/forums/attachment.php?attachmentid=8777&stc=1&d=1223156201  
> 4\. This is like chapter 2, where the dancing will be continued in a different series, the epilogue thing I told you guys about. Hope it's ok! (Please try to hold in your possible existent desire to see Nishinoya and Asahi dancing together. XD )  
> 5\. I have to look over this again in the morning too, I'm so sorry, but I finished this after a few hours, probably because of my stalling. Sorry!!!)

A figure in the distance.  
Asahi can't see any features, just a dark silhouette, but he knows who this is.  
It's always been him.

The figure turns, and grins.  
 _"Hey, Asahi?"_  
Asahi stops short, as another silhouette appears.  
It's him. The younger him.  
 _"What is it, Noya?"_  
This one asks.  
 _"You'll never give up on us, right?"_  
 _"Of course I won't."_  
Younger Asahi said, reaching out his hand to put on Nishinoya's shoulder.  
 _A pause. Then, "Good."_  
Asahi sat up in his bed, wide awake.  
He hadn't had a dream about Nishinoya for... years.  
He wondered if it was supposed to mean something.  
Then, he shook his head.  
 _No. I can't do this._  
He thought.   
He won't trick himself into thinking that the dream meant anything. Because, even if it did, it only served to remind Asahi of what a failure he was, even after all these years.  
The past has a way of coming back. And who knew that better than Asahi?

* * *  
He yawned, then prepared the bookstore for opening hours.  
He flipped the CLOSED sign, and replaced it with WELCOME, WE'RE OPEN.  
He then started looking over the bookstore, trying to see if there was an out of place book from last night.  
Asahi always closed the bookstore at 11, but gave a key to some of his trusted customers for more browsing hours.   
Sometimes Yaku Morisuke came, or Akaashi Keiji.  
Both of them were pretty much the same, quiet and polite, though Akaashi was more serious than Yaku.  
They were both nice to him, though, sometimes coming over with their boyfriends, though not often, because their boyfriends were more excitable than them.  
Asahi never had a dull time with them.  
Though, sometimes he wondered how it felt like. To love someone.

* * *  
Just then, the bell at the top of the door rang, signalling a customer.  
"I'll be with you in a minute, I just have to return this book to it's proper place." Asahi said, holding a thick dark green encyclopedia.  
"Um, sure." The customer said, sounding awkward.  
Asahi paused, then set down the book.  
The voice sounded familiar somehow? Like, he knew it before...  
He suddenly turned around, and his breath caught.  
It was him. Nishinoya Yuu.  
He was wearing a casual blue polo, and a black jacket, with dark jeans.  
He was holding a cellphone in his hand, and his piercingly brown eyes were staring so firmly at it, that Asahi was surprised it didn't break.  
His hair was as messy as ever, with that small bit of bleached hair.   
And he was here.  
Here, in Asahi's bookstore.

"Hi." Asahi said, cautiously.  
Nishinoya visibly started. He slowly looked up from his phone. He waved.  
"Hey." He said, equally cautiously.  
"Um, what are you doing here?" Asahi asked, then regretted it immediately.   
Nishinoya actually flinched.   
"I mean, I'm ok with it, but I was just wondering...?" Asahi said, hurriedly trying to make amends.  
"Nah, it's ok." Nishinoya said, looking back at his phone. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go somewhere? Is your favorite food still Tonkotsu ramen?"  
Asahi nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is."  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this ramen place I saw on the way here? It's a bit far, but we can use my car, and..." Nishinoya trailed off, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah. Ok." Asahi found himself saying.  
Nishinoya jumped slightly, lifting a good 2 inches off the ground.  
"Ah, wait, you said yes? Great! That's really great!" Nishinoya said, smiling.  
Asahi was taken aback by how much he had missed that smile.  
Missed _him._  
Asahi mentally sighed.   
This was going to be a long day.

* * *  
They rode in Nishinoya's black-with-a-stripe-of-orange camaro.  
Asahi fit. Barely.   
"Um, sorry about the tight fit, I was thinking of renting a new car, actually, because most of the people I know complain about the size of this car, but I didn't have time, and yeah. Sorry." Nishinoya said, eyes focused on the road.  
"No, it's fine. Um, could you slow down for a bit, though?" Asahi asked, uncomfortably, as they bumped against yet another speed bump.  
"Huh? Ah, yeah, sure! Sorry, sorry!" Nishinoya said, noticeably going slower.  
Asahi sighed. "Thanks."   
"It-it's fine." Nishinoya said, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.  
"So, um, how did you find my place?" Asahi asked, trying to make small talk.  
"It was easy. I just asked around, found some acquaintances, and they told me where your shop was." Nishinoya said, speeding up slightly, then slowing again.  
"Oh." Asahi said.

Asahi wasn't sure what to say, and he was kind of nervous to talk while Nishinoya was driving, so he was relieved when they reached the ramen place that Nishinoya had talked about.  
They found a parking spot easily, then went in and grabbed a table near the sides.  
The waiter seemed familiar with Nishinoya, greeting him heartily.  
They chatted for a while, then Nishinoya introduced both of them.  
"Ryuu, this is Asahi Azumane. Asahi, this is Tanaka Ryuu." Nishinoya said.  
Asahi found his hand being grabbed in a rough handshake. "Oh, hey! Welcome to our humble restaurant, Asahi! I hope you enjoy your visit!"  
"I'm sure I will. Thank you." Asahi said, smiling.  
He asked for their orders with Asahi getting tonkotsu ramen and Nishinoya getting miso soup.

"So." Asahi started.  
"Wait, Asahi. I need to tell you something." Nishinoya said, fidgeting.  
"Sure." Asahi said, looking concerned.   
"I want you to join me in a dance competition." Nishinoya said, abruptly.  
Asahi stiffened.   
"Why?" He managed to croak out.  
"Because!" Nishinoya nearly shouted, then calmed down.  
"Because I want to dance with you." He said.  
Nishinoya was staring seriously at him, and all Asahi wanted to do was run away.  
Like he always had. Like he would always do.  
"I- I can't. I can't do it." He said.  
Nishinoya grit his teeth. "Yes, you can. You just don't want to. Asahi-"  
"I don't want to argue with you, Nishinoya. But, I can't. I won't." Asahi said, looking at the table cloth firmly.  
"Asahi." Nishinoya's voice was small now.  
Asahi looked up to see Nishinoya looking hesitant.  
"Can you at least think about it?" Nishinoya persisted.  
Asahi nodded. This much he could do.  
"Ok." Nishinoya said, heaving a sigh.  
And it hurt Asahi to see how Nishinoya was trying so hard.

* * *  
The waiter came again, and the mood lightened slightly, as Nishinoya and Tanaka exchanged jokes.  
Then he left, and they were left alone again.  
Asahi tentatively ate, prompting Nishinoya to do the same.  
The food was finished not long after, leaving them with no other distractions.  
"Um, I'll pay later, if you want." Asahi offered.  
Nishinoya waved the offer away. "Of course not! Just let me pay."  
"But, you've-" Asahi stopped.  
 _But you've already done so much._  
is what he wanted to say.  
Though, Nishinoya wouldn't be satisfied with that. Not when he hadn't convinced Asahi yet.  
"-introduced me to this restaurant, so I want to pay."  
Lame, but what could he do?  
Thankfully, Nishinoya just nodded "Fine."  
Asahi payed and thanked Tanaka.  
He accepted the thanks graciously, and did a goodbye handshake with Nishinoya.  
Then, they left.

"Hey, before we go back to the bookstore, can I show you something?" Nishinoya asked.  
Asahi nodded. "Sure."  
Nishinoya was silent during the drive.  
Asahi made no move to disturb the silence, because he couldn't tell what Nishinoya was thinking.  
The drive lasted 25 minutes. They pulled up at an apartment building.  
"Come on. My room's in the 15th floor." Nishinoya said, getting out of the car and waiting for Asahi.  
Asahi joined him on the steps, and they walked inside.  
Nishinoya waved to the girl at the counter.  
"Hey, Yachi! I'm bringing my friend, Asahi to my room. That's ok, right?" Nishinoya said.  
Yachi nodded. "Yup! Nice to meet you Asahi-san!"  
"You too." Asahi said, smiling.  
They headed up in the elevator, Nishinoya tapping his foot impatiently.  
Finally, they got out, and Nishinoya led him to his room a few doors down on the right.

The room was spacious with a sofa, a TV, a kitchen, and a closed door, probably leading to his bedroom.  
The thing that grabbed Asahi's attention was the room at the back of the apartment.  
Or more accurately, the studio.

Asahi slowly walked to it, then opened the door.  
The room was _huge_  
, there were mirrors everywhere, an outlet, a cassette, and the floor was polished clean. There was even a water cooler there.  
Asahi was so absorbed that he didn't notice Nishinoya beside him, until he spoke.  
"Well? What do you think?" He asked.  
"It's beautiful." Asahi answered, still looking around the studio.  
"Want to try it out?" Nishinoya asked.  
Asahi glanced at Nishinoya and found him looking at him with hopeful eyes.   
"Please. Just try it." Nishinoya said.  
And Asahi can't bear to say "no" one more time.  
Asahi found himself nodding. "Ok."  
(Because maybe he's tired of running away too.)

He walks hesitantly forward, moves his feet around a bit, then starts jumping, leaping, rolling, kicking.  
Soon, Nishinoya joins him too, and both of them are moving without music, but who needs music when you can feel the song in your body, in your bones, in your blood?  
Asahi could never go away from dancing (and Nishinoya) for long.  
He realizes it late, but when he tells Nishinoya, in panted breaths after their dancing, it's worth it to see Nishinoya's face split into a wide grin.  
It's even worth it when he hears Nishinoya tell him, "I told you so!", because he did, after all, tell him so. In so many ways.


	6. Start from the top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he became more absorbed in his thoughts, the lights started to dim, and the stage was lit up.  
> "Hi. Thank you all for coming today." A guy's slightly rough, but smooth at the same time, said.  
> The crowd cheered.  
> "For the rest of the evening, I'll be playing some of my covers, and even some of my own songs." He continued.  
> "So, um, I hope you like them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first.  
> I AM SO SORRY, I CAN"T EVEN BELIEVE MYSELF, ACTUALLY, YES I CAN.
> 
> Now, the second thing,  
> I AM STILL SORRY.
> 
> And the third,  
> Please read. =)

"Bokuto. Speak normally. I can't understand you." Kuroo said.  
Incoherent babbling continued.  
Kuroo sighed, then shifted the phone to a more comfortable position.  
"Start from the top. And go slow, ok? I know that's impossible for you, but at least try." He said.  
Quick breaths, then a sound like the wind passing by.  
Bokuto was probably nodding again.  
_How many times had he told that idiot that he couldn't see him over the phone?_  
Kuroo wondered. Then, he focused as Bokuto started from the top.

* * *

Bokuto's phone was currently ringing. He was trying his best to ignore it, for a perfectly good reason.  
He was pondering the mysteries of the world. Ok, well, maybe he was just pondering what food to order.   
He finally decided on Yakinku. He went to a table, then finally picked up his phone. 

 

"Yo!" he said, casually.  
"Bokuto. Are you going to the concert later?" Kuroo's voice demanded.

"Geez, no hello at least? Well, whatever. What concert?" Bokuto asked, chewing.  
"Swallow." Kuroo ordered. Bokuto made sure to chew even louder, finishing with an over the top swallow.  
He could hear Kuroo sighing over the other end of the line.  
"So," Bokuto said, casually, "what concert?"  
"There's this new guy, his name's Akaashi Keiji. He's supposed to be really good, seeing as Glasses and Yamaguchi went to see him." Kuroo said.  
"Woah, seriously? How good is this guy?" Bokuto asked, surprised.  
"Makes you want to find out, doesn't it?" Kuroo said.  
"Definitely!" Bokuto agreed.  
"So, where do you want to meet up?" Kuroo asked.  
"Can we do it in the studio? I want to practice a bit more before I go." Bokuto said.  
"Sure. Just be quick, alright?" Kuroo said.  
"Yeah, yeah, I will." Bokuto said, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, bye. Be sure not to work too hard. I doubt they'll let us in with you covered in sweat." Kuroo teased.  
"As if. You know I'll have time to change." Bokuto argued.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Well, I'm not gonna keep you from your eating anymore. See ya, bro." Kuroo said.  
"See ya." Bokuto said, and ended the call.  
  
"Hmm." Bokuto thought, while picking up the rest of the Yakinku with his fork.

"Guess my plans are booked for later." He said, chewing again.

* * *  
After jogging home to his house, (which was pretty far, but he liked seeing the view), he got into a change of clothes, and went to the nearby dance studio.  
He didn't really go there often, only when he had "spurts of genius", so he had to check in.  
Then, he was waved in, so he went to the studio.  
It was already 4:50 P.M. and he would have the studio until 6:30, which was when the evening class started.  
He plugged the cassette, and put in the disc he took from inside his jacket, (His USB was already too full), and put it in.  
He had to press the next button a few times, (ok, maybe a lot), because he never remembered to put his track in the first part.  
Finally, the song came on.  
Bokuto stood there, and closed his eyes.

Then, he started dancing.

* * *  
Before he knew it, it was already 6:15.  
He sighed, then took out the disc, and unplugged the cassette.  
He stood there for a few more moments, tired from dancing.

"Hey, are you going to stand there all day? We have a concert to catch, remember?" Kuroo said.  
Bokuto turned, and saw him leaning in the doorway.  
"You could have told me you were already there." Bokuto said, walking out.  
"Eh. Where's the fun in that?" Kuroo asked, grinning.  
Bokuto checked out, thanked the lady at the counter, then jogged back home.  
"So, I left my car back at your place." Kuroo said, as he jogged beside him.  
"Yeah, ok. Kenma playing video games in the passenger seat?" Bokuto asked.  
Kuroo nodded. "Yup. He would have stayed home just playing, if I hadn't dragged him out."  
"Won't he just wear headphones to the concert?" Bokuto mused.  
"Nah, if Kenma likes the songs that they play, he won't." Kuroo said, shrugging.  
"Can't argue with that." Bokuto said.

They reached his house, and Kuroo waited outside as Bokuto changed and grabbed his phone.  
"All set?" Kuroo asked as they headed outside.  
"Yeah. You?" Bokuto replied.  
"Blackmail material ready." Kuroo said, casually.  
Bokuto rolled his eyes. "Sure thing. Tell me when you get something interesting."  
Bokuto went in the back seat, after saying a "hello" to Kenma.  
Kenma just nodded, then went back to his game.

Kenma nodding was a greeting in itself, though, so Bokuto was satisfied with it.  
Kuroo turned on the radio, which blasted out an electric song.  
"Hey, Kenma, don't you know this song?" Kuroo teased.  
Kenma did know it, and rolled his eyes.  
"He danced to it once. I have the video here, if you want to see." Kuroo said, bringing out his phone from his jacket.  
"That ok with you, Kenma?" Bokuto asked.  
Kenma shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  
Bokuto pressed play, and watched as Kenma danced to the electric song that was playing on the radio.  
Bokuto whistled. Kenma knew how to dance, all right.

He quickly sent it to his phone, then returned it to Kuroo.  
"Hmm, hey, what about this song?" Kuroo asked, as another song came on. The intro was a bit electric, but the lyrics were pretty good.  
Kenma even sang along.  
Quietly, of course.  
Bokuto settled into the backseat, relaxing.  
Kenma had an ok voice.  
Kuroo was probably recording it right now.  
Bokuto chuckled slightly.

And before he knew it, he nodded off to Kenma's voice, singing, _This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be? When the world was younger and you had everything to lose._  
* * * He awoke with a hand shaking his shouler. "Dude, no drooling on the back seat, please." Kuroo's obnoxious voice said. Bokuto yawned, and opened his eyes. Kuroo snapped a picture, grinned, then pulled him out. "Come on, bro."

Bokuto stumbled after him, as they went through the crowds, gave their tickets, and finally got a seat, in the middle of the aisles.  
"So, what time does this guy start?" Bokuto asked.  
"8:30. It's still 8:15, so we still have some time." Kuroo said, checking his watch.  
"Thanks." Bokuto said, stretching.

He rests his head on his hand, and wonders what the guy will be like.  
In truth, Bokuto has gone to a lot of concerts before.  
There are some which can be classified as good, some that can be classified as ok, and some that can even get him on his feet.  
So, which one would it be tonight?

As he became more absorbed in his thoughts, the lights started to dim, and the stage was lit up.  
"Hi. Thank you all for coming today." A guy's slightly rough, but smooth at the same time, said.  
The crowd cheered.  
"For the rest of the evening, I'll be playing some of my covers, and even some of my own songs." He continued.  
"So, um, I hope you like them."

He started off with a rock song, which got a lot of fans cheering.  
On Bokuto's left, Kuroo raised his eyebrows.  
"Breaking Benjamin? This kid knows his stuff."

 _I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like. Is it over yet, in my head?_  
Bokuto started bobbing his head to the music, and closed his eyes.

* * *  
A few songs later, Bokuto was on his feet, and singing like he was drunk.  
Kuroo was still in his seat, but he was waving his hands back and forth.  
Kenma had even taken off his headphones for a few songs.

"Alright, alright. This one's the last song." Akaashi said.  
There were a lot of disappointed murmers, but were quickly hushed, when they found out what the last song was.

It was no other than The Goo goo doll's song, "Iris."

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't wanna go home right now_

As Bokuto sang along to the rest of the lyrics, something hit him. He had a completely new plan. Scratch that old one, this one would be new and different.

And all thanks to that singer.

* * *

Bokuto barely remembered the ride home, he was too excited. He made sure to thank Kuroo a lot, wave goodbye to Kenma, before dashing off.

He had a long morning ahead of him.

* * *

2:00 P.M. found Bokuto sound asleep on the floor, drops of drool on the floor, and his limbs all tangled up. He groaned, then woke up, and turned on his back, rubbing his eyes. Man, was he ever tired! Drinking coffee while staying up all night, probably wasn't the best thing to do. Especially after a concert. Man, at least it was Saturday. The studio was all his on weekends.

 

But he wouldn't get up for awhile. Lying on the floor was still comfortable.

* * *

At 5:00, having had brunch earlier, Bokuto was at the studio again. He put in the disc, and tried out the new dance moves he made. He was especially proud of the disc, which was a remix of songs made from the concert last night. Who knew rock and electric mixed so well together?

He spent the next 3 hours practicing on his dance, memorizing it step for step.

* * *

He then found himself at the nearest restaurant, four plates around him.

His appetite was huge. He ordered Yakinku, Kobe, Wagyu, and Shoyu ramen.

He started eating hungrily, digesting the meals quickly, before moving on to the next dish. Pretty soon, the table was cleared. Bokuto was just drinking water to finish up the meal, when his phone rang. He checked it, then double checked it, and triple checked it. He set his phone down, blinked, then checked it again. Yeah, the message didn't change.

_8_ _:45 P.M._

From: Kuroo  
Message: Bro, you know the guy that we watched last night? Apparently, he also dances. And, he lives in your area.

Bokuto hastily finished his drink, paid the waiter, then ran off.

* * *

The apartment that he stopped at, had roughly 50 floors, and upon asking, Akaashi was on the 35th of them.  
He ran up the stairs, because he still had some energy, and stopped, panting, at 15A. He knocked, tentatively.

"Oh, hi." A casual voice said.  
It was one of the two guys on guitar, Konoha, he thought.   
"Um, hi. Can I speak to Akaashi, please?" He asked, out of breath.   
"Sure thing, bro." Konoha said, shrugging, then calling Akaashi.

  
Soon, he was at the door.  
"Hi? So, what do you want?" He asked.  
Bokuto was still panting, so he held his hand up. "Give me a minute, please."  
Fortunately, he did.   
Bokuto soon straightened up, then looked Akaashi in the eyes, and said, "I want you to be my dance partner."

Akaashi blinked, once, twice. "Who told you that I liked dancing?"  
"Uh.." Bokuto said, "my friend did? His name's Kuroo."   
"Wait a sec." Akaashi said, then ducked back inside. 

Bokuto could hear faint accusations, and shouts, growing louder and louder, then hushed whispers, like, "I wanted to do this for you, bro. Please." A bit more arguing, though fainter this time.

Then, a sigh. And an eager shout.

Akaashi came back outside, and closed the door.   
Bokuto jumped up from his position of leaning against the wall, wondering if he messed up, and started apologizing, saying that he didn't mean to be so forward, and that if he didn't wan to, it was ok with him. "What's your name?" Akaashi asked, when he was done.   
"Uh, Bokuto. Kotaro Bokuto." Bokuto said.   
"Bokuto, I have to say one quick thing. Please don't overreact." Akaashi said.  
Bokuto nodded.  
  
"Well, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm half blind." Akaashi said.   
A pause.  
"So, half blind how?" Bokuto asked, curiously.  
"Well, basically it's called Amaurosis fugax. Meaning, one of my eyes experiences loss of vision that isn't permanent. Though it takes a few minutes, and sometimes even hours to go away." Akaashi said, leaning against the door.  
A silence.  
Bokuto leaned back and thought.  
  
"I have a habit of speaking whatever's on my mind, so this is what I'm thinking." Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Akaashi raised an eyebrow.  
"So, I'm kinda prone to making rash decisions, and I don't want to offend you or anything, but um, could you explain some more of your symptoms and disabilities?" Bokuto asked.  
"What for?" Akaashi asked, wearily.  
"Look, I'm no good at saying the right thing, so I'm sorry if you're feeling uncomfortable, and I'm sorry for being so frank about the dance partner thing, but I'm still holding on to my offer, until you explain some of it for more. Because, I'm also sorry to say, I don't give up so easily." Bokuto said, then wondered if he was taking it a bit too far.   
  
Akaashi stared at him.   
"You're serious, right now?" Akaashi asked.   
"Well, as serious as I can be right now." Bokuto said, sincerly.   
Akaashi stared some more, then laughed.  
  
It wasn't a mocking laughter, but a genuine one, and it sounded nice.   
"Sure. Why don't we meet up tomorrow? There's a pretty good restaurant around here." Akaashi said, shrugging.  
"Sure. If you'll let me drive by, and pick you up." Bokuto offered.   
Akaashi frowned slightly at that.  
"Um, well, you can pay if you don't want to feel like I'm taking care of you. Though, I'd always love to pay. And, I'm not really taking care of you, more like watching out for you?" Bokuto rambled.  
Akaashi raised his eyebrow, then laughed again. "Sorry, still not over people offering to do stuff for me. But, we can split the bill."   
Bokuto grinned. "Sure."   
"So, see ya Bokuto." Akaashi said, and raised his hand in a wave.   
"See ya." Bokuto said, then grabbing Akaashi's hand, he left something. Then, he walked off.

* * *   
Akaashi stared at the hastily scrawled phone number on the piece of paper that Bokuto had given him.   
He rolled his eyes, then allowed a small smile. "Maybe this could work."   
  
Then he shook his head, because he didn't want to get his hopes up.  
"Not yet. I can't." He said, stubbornly.  
  
Then he looked at the number again, and tucked it into his jacket.   
"Well, maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick notes!
> 
> First, the song that Kenma sings to is "This is your life" by Switchfoot. 
> 
> Second, I hope I got the concert part realistic, because I haven't been to a concert. YET.  
> So yeah.
> 
> Third, I'm going to include the list of what Akaashi played at the concert next time, either in the end notes, or at the bonus stuff.
> 
> Fourth, the video of Kenma dancing is non- existent, though I'm thinking of making part of it in the epilogue, or maybe, in the new bonus series I was thinking of. (Yes, I'm thinking of a lot of things. After all, I can't just leave this series like this. Basically, I need more. =) )  
> I'll try to update you guys on the new updates that i'll make, so hopefully you guys can tell me what you think about it.
> 
> And, lastly, I know this is short, that's why I'm going to continue it in the epilogue series I'm thinking about.  
> Anyway, I'm thinking of a lot of things, and I apologize for some of the anti climax stuff I write here.  
> Please bear with me. =/ 
> 
> That said, I am still sorry for the long update. =/

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, my idea for this Dance AU is to be a series of drabbles or one shots for different pairings: KageHina, IwaOI, Tsukkiyama, and others. So, if you liked this, please comment and tell me which pairing you want me to write next. =)


End file.
